Ajeeb Larka
by DUO-MRF
Summary: The Struggle You Are In Today, Is Developing The Strength You Need For Tomorrow...


**A/N…**

Friends, this OS is a kind of biography of Abhijeet sir, from my angle, means the way I see or find Abhijeet sir's character… Because of my limited knowledge of CID's old episodes, the references I am taking are very few, only those, I am absolutely sure about, no current cases as not really a fan of how they portray characters now… Hope you all will enjoy it, love you guys… :)))

Apologies in advance if any of my words will hurt anyone… :)

Thank you…

Regards,

DUO-MRF…

* * *

Abhijeet's Home…

A middle-aged man, grabbing a lighted pipe in his mouth, could be seen sitting on his writing desk, with a file of blank pages present in front of him and a pen in his hand…

When writing a new line on a new page, he again rejected it and tearing off the page from the file, he clutched it in a fist and then threw the paper-ball in a hand-reached dustbin…

Getting frustrated, throwing off the pen on the table, he sat back, attaching his back with the back-rest and resting his head on the head-rest… Closing his eyes, he inhaled a deep breath while trying to calm down his random thoughts and picking up some starting point when after not getting any, he just sighed and thought to take a break, he stood up and left towards the kitchen to cook himself a mug of hot coffee, because of being sure that it would help him to get his concentration back…

Busy inside the kitchen, he was recalling the day before yesterday when with complete honour and respect, with lots of acknowledgment, he officially retired from his dream work, which he had indeed lived and loved, every moment he had spent there…

And the same night, someone precious to him had demanded from him to summarize the journey of his life in a few pages, someone he just couldn't say "NO", and hence it was the second day now that he was trying to write something but he couldn't even get the starting line right… The clock was ticking and the one was coming tonight and he knew it well, what would happen if the one would find only blank pages waiting for the one…

He just jerked his head slightly to ward off such scary thoughts and returning in his room, placing the steaming hot coffee mug on the table, he grabbed his seat again and taking a sip, grabbed the pen, placing the mug aside…

Inhaling a deep breath, he looked towards the photo frame, having the photo of the two in it, bringing a soft smile on his face and a sort of calmness in his thoughts… Hence with same complete calm mind and face, he started again with…

 _I am Abhijeet, yes just "Abhijeet", and it's my story…_

He re-read the line and getting satisfied after Lord knew how many times, he nodded to himself and continued from there, with a slight smile on his face…

 _I was born on 23_ _rd_ _October 1968, as my documents tell but still, I am 27 years old… (_ Chuckled softly and inhaling deeply, continued as…) _Amazed…? Don't be… I consider myself only 27 years old because the memories of 23 years are missing from the hard drive of my brain… And of course, it never hurts to consider yourself 27 when you are 50…_

Taking a momentary break, he took a gulp of coffee and then placing the mug aside, started again as…

 _I wasn't always like this, joking about the incident which had tried its best to turn me into a living joke, a sort of amusement for many… The time I had spent while looking at the white walls of a locked room in an asylum was by no means less than any nightmare to me, I cried, I shouted and I fainted too… The pain was intense, the silence was scary and no matters how much anyone had tried, I knew it, it was my battle and I am all alone in it… (_ Inhaled a firm breath with…) _But the moment I had realized that why I was named "Abhijeet", why this name should be my identity…? I pitied… No, not on me but on those who left me alive, thinking they had finished me but they just hadn't realized that they had actually raised the igniting fire inside me, in which the fate of every law-breaker I ever came across in my whole life, burned…_ (Taking another gulp of coffee to calm down himself, he continued writing as…) _It took me around two years to wake up from my nightmare and realize that to be victorious, I must first have to enter into a fight zone and confront my demons and from that moment, I never looked back but continued being victorious, defeating one hurdle after another…_

 _It was not an easy journey, those nightmares still haunt me; the cries of that old lady still wake me up at night, dipped in my own sweat and able to listen to my own racing heartbeat; coming across to something related to my forgotten life still aches me the same but now I have learned to somehow rise above these fears and pains, now most of the nights I sleep peacefully without medicines and welcome the next morning with a smile on my face…_

 _I still clearly remember the day when I re-joined CID, the CID team-members were happy and welcomed me warmly, even though I didn't remember any of them but it seemed not much a problem… Though few high authorities hadn't seen a cop returning in CID after failing a bomb attack but had seen some mentally ill person, who had been in an asylum for two years, returning in CID and posing a threat to it… Those people really reminded me of the song "Kuchh Tou Log Kahien Gy, Logon Ka Kaam Hai Kehna", and hence, shutting my ears to all such talks, I had decided to focus on my work and to give them a solid reply, not through words, but my work…_

 _ **LOG KEHTY HAIN, KAISA AJEEB LARKA HOON,**_

 _ **PER ZINDAGI SY QAREEB LARKA HOON…**_

 _Though my senior officer had always supported me in that regard and remained there for me in my all trails, I had to face in Head-Quarters, proving myself worthy to return in CID… Surprisingly, I remained calm during trails, though sometimes things really went too far and I was on the verge of losing my cool but in those moments, I just kept on playing the same song again and again in my mind, and moments' later, my smile returned on my face, leaving the authorities wondering about my behavior…_

 _Returning to my job, in the start I was having some "Anger Management Issues", as was told by someone now close to me though in that time, he too was one of those, who were there to obey what was said to them, however, I had never felt any displeasure coming on his face, even after getting snubbed…_

 _ **SAMJHHA HAI MUJHH KO USS NY,**_

 _ **JISSY JANTA NAHIN MAIN…**_

 _Soon I had felt that that "Known-Stranger", used to stay in Bureau as long as I stay, used to hesitantly or with some excuse ask me for lunch, whenever felt my health wasn't fine, he used to indirectly ask me about either I went to a doctor or not… Now that all seems his care for me but back then, I really didn't feel like that and hence I had snubbed him once to stop focusing on my life and take care of his own… I didn't feel bad of saying that to him and nor did he… He must have understood that I really wasn't an admirer of allowing people to give me suggestions about my life, this thing used to frustrate me back then and to some extent, even now… I myself was struggling to understand my own self and any outer interference was just like some invasion which I certainly didn't appreciate…_

 _ **MUJHHY SRRAHHATA HAI LEKIN,**_

 _ **YEH MANTA NAHIN MAIN…**_

 _Life keeps on going with its speed and an unknowingly an understanding got developed between me and him… I personally started liking to keep him with myself, might be because he talked very less, with having a good observing and picking skills… Still, I consciously kept a certain distance from him in the beginning because of not being willing to be close to anyone and hence really tried to remain isolated, talking only about cases with him too, like I used to do with any other team-member…_

 _ **MAIN APNY AAP KA SHAID,**_

 _ **KHUD HI RAQEEB LAGTA HOON,**_

 _ **KAISA AJEEB LARKA HOON…**_

 _However, life kept on moving, turning days into weeks and weeks into months and years and I too kept on moving with its flow… Making new memories, cherishing new blessings and now sometimes, not only smile but laughing too…_

 _ **MAIRI ZINDAGI KA HAI FALSAFA,**_

 _ **MAIRY PYAR MEIN BHI MANTAQ HAI…**_

 _But seemed like, life wanted to take another exam of me and hence after around two years since I re-joined CID, a case of memory loss patient reported in our Bureau… The condition of that girl, indeed reminded me of myself though I succeeded in suppressing my thoughts and concentrating only on the case… Till date, I don't understand, was it my likeness for her or the feeling that Nupur too shared the same pain, I once suffered that made me feel like I was having something for her in my heart, out of which I had even offered her to watch a movie together, though it never happened… She returned to Delhi and I moved on from those timely feelings…_

 _ **USSY CHAHON SIRF, JISEY PAA SAKON,**_

 _ **JO NA MIL SAKEY, TOU BHULA SAKON…**_

 _Few years after the incident, another lady came in my life, having my photo with her and a love-letter too… The hand-writing was mine, but had written by the one, who "Had" loved her, not the present me, who didn't even recognize her… Though I was happy for her that she was having her daughter and hence would eventually move on from the memories of that re-meeting with me… And me, well, I too had CID, new cases, new recruits and might be, new someone special too…_

He chuckled sweetly while writing that, shaking head, getting disappointed on himself though the sweet smile was still playing on his face…

 _ **NAYE DEEP PHIR SY JLLA SAKON,**_

 _ **NAYE KHAWAB AANKHON MEIN SJJA SAKON…**_

Smilingly, he gulped down the last sip of the coffee and placing the empty mug aside, grabbing the pen, continued as…

 _And few years after that, I indeed found someone special, someone really special to my heart, seeing her, I in real forget every problem of my life, my little princess, my daughter Shreya… Yes, I am talking to you my little sunshine, you always give me the motivation to live life to the fullest, to never lose hope and always bounce back, no matters how hard life tries to smack you down… And hence, just so you know, your father loves you the most…_

The loving smile present on his face had deepened and grabbing the photo-frame, he softly rubbed his thumb on her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, placed back the frame…

 _ **YEHI PYAR HAI, YEHI ZINDAGI,**_

 _ **YEHI HAI HAQEEQI BANDAGI…**_

Turning back towards the page opened in front of him, he was about to write more when his gaze fell on the " _Taveez"_ present in his neck, he just heaved a deep breath and in a soft smile, started writing again as…

 _Though my mind never stopped playing games with me, and different incidents, allegations of taking a bribe, even murdering someone were kept on imposing on me but maybe, they were my mothers' prayers that always remain with me, resulting me always come victorious after each such nerve-testing situation…_

 _My team members, especially that special colleague, someone always remained by my side except one case in which I was accused in murdering under-cover cops including, my that colleague… Though, always being bound by the law, my senior officer hardly ever stood by my side openly and sometimes that thing frustrated me but eventually, it was always team working under his supervision, trying to prove me innocent or at least that's how I would like to think about all such incidents, to help me keep moving in life with peace…_

 _In some cases, seeing no other way, I ran away too, to prove that I was being framed because it's only the language of "Proof", cops listen to and maybe to some people, it may seem, breaking law or protocol but for me, it was just another way of bringing the truth into light…_

 _ **PER YEH BAAT JB KABHI BHI,**_

 _ **KISI KO SMJHHA NAHIN SAKTA,**_

 _ **FAQAT ITNA HI KEHTA HOON…**_

 _After what I had done in my life, for some people, I might be a hero for saving their families and being the same me, I had come across few such people too, for whom I was a villain because of arresting and eventually punishing through the law, for the crimes their loved-ones had committed… Hence, I have now stopped bothering myself about what people have to say about me because of learning from my life that not everyone sees the life in the same way, I do…_

 _ **HAAN, MAIN EK AJEEB LARKA HOON,**_

 _ **PER ZINDAGI SY QAREEB LARKA HOON…**_

 _Lastly, I will like to share the crux of my life with a message that even by doing good, you can't make everyone happy, because the definition of "Good" varies from person to person… So just concentrate and care for the happiness of only, who you see in the mirror every day you wake up, the ones who are dear to you, close to your heart and whose smiles make your day better, same as yours make theirs' day shine even brighter…_

 _With Love…_

 _Your Father…_

And making a smiley smile drawn at the end of the page with a drawing of a heart, he closed the pen, inhaling fresh air in his lungs, having a soft contended smile on his face… When the same moment, the continuous and loudening chirping voices coming from the terrace, realized him that evening had arrived and the other free residents of the home were asking for their dinner…

Hence closing the file, he stood up and grabbing a small bucket having Pearl-Millet in it, he left towards the terrace while smilingly humming his favourite song, which always gives him strength…

 **REMEMBER…!**

 **For Every "WOUND",**

 **There Is A "SCAR"…**

 **And Every Scar Tells A Story That Says,**

 **"I SURVIVED…!"**

 **(Craig Scott…)**

* * *

 **References...**

Date Of Birth of Abhijeet sir… From "The Talking Parrot"…

Two years and Asylum part… From "The Stolen Dynamite"…

Nupur… The case of Amnesia Patient…

The lady with her daughter… From "Flashback"…

Shreya… From "Masoom Khatry Mein"…

About Taveez too… I don't remember the episode name but it was the starting scene of some episode in which Abhijeet sir saved a house of an old lady from burning…

The allegation of taking bribe… From "The case of Accused Officer"…

The Case In Which Abhijeet sir Was Accused In Murdering Under-Cover Cops, Including Daya sir… Giraftaar Series…

About Missing Few Cases...

For those who must be feeling of me missing Shurti case, so I have included very few episodes, you can say, my most personal favorites, as have omitted, Abhijeet k Ateet Ka Raaz, Snr. Inspector Abhijeet, Abhijeet Ka Inteqaam, Abhijeet in COMA and many others… I have used only very few memories which could sync with the poem, sorry if this thing hurts anyone as I know it's not at all the best biography but I wanted to write it from long, so write it… ;) :P

And about excluding Dr. Tarika, so after Giraftaar series, those little positive vibes she gave me by seeing her with Abhijeet sir, completely vanished away and hence, I didn't include her, sorry again if this thing hurt anyone… :)))

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please, friends, do take care of your loved ones more than yourselves, love you all… :))

Keep smiling and keep spreading smiles, gonna miss you all, bye… :)))


End file.
